OAV Chapter 9 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot In C's World, Elizabeth explains to Kallen that the ruin activity is decreasing. She observes that whoever is responsible must have some connection to the collective unconscious and used it to access information about human history that transpired during their absence. In Westerville, Kallen continues to watch over Lelouch and tells Elizabeth that his pain has subsided, but he still has a high fever. Kallen then asks Elizabeth if, over her centuries of living, anyone has ever said "Thank you" to her. Elizabeth replies that several have, but they all ended up trying to kill her afterwards. As Kallen tells her there is always a first time for true gratitude, Elizabeth explains that Kallen can communicate with her through her mind due to having experienced the effects of Lelouch's Geass. Kallen then continues, explaining that Lelouch is only alive thanks to Elizabeth and she will be forever grateful to her. Elizabeth downplays Kallen's praise, saying that she only did what she thought was right, and Kallen jokingly replies that, if she doesn't fix what's going on in C's World, she'll make her pay. Elizabeth then contemplates that she's still not sure what the cause of the disruption was, but it likely had something to do with the artifacts. Though she could not replicate the artifacts with her code, she recalls seeing images about ancient civilizations and previous code and Geass owners in an information flux. She then wonders about the "Light Raft". Aboard the new Britannian flagship Rebirth, Nunnally and Cornelia approach Pendragon crater. Cornelia contacts Nonette and is informed of Kyoko's recovery and that Suzaku has entered the enemy ship alone. Cornelia curses Suzaku's recklessness and Nunnally voices her concern for her people and all the future lives to come. She regrets her inability to resolve things peacefully and prays for Suzaku to return safely. Aboard his airship, Suzaku faces off against Castor. He tells Castor that he is fighting against the entire world, just as Lelouch had. Suzaku then says Castor will share Lelouch's fate, but not die honorably as he did. He then remarks on Castor's appearance, as his face is partially burned and disfigured. Castor angrily refutes Suzaku, claiming he is far superior to Lelouch and that he and his brother Pollux were the only ones worthy of assuming the throne. Castor then explains his history in that he and his brother were Charles' bastard sons born to a palace maid. Though their father scorned them, V.V. saw their potential and granted them the power of the Geass. However, their plans were ultimately ruined when Clovis kidnapped C.C. and she later allied with Lelouch. Though Castor and Pollux seemed to be thwarted by Lelouch at every turn, Castor finally achieved power thanks to the artifacts that recognized his Geass and became willing to serve him. Castor then condemns Suzaku and the Japanese people as a whole, mocking their customs and culture and sense of honor. He further mocks Japan's willingness to follow a masked figure who wouldn't show their face to them and their sudden decision to betray him. He says that Suzaku is no better as he had constantly failed as a soldier of Britannia. Suzaku admits that he and Japan have made many mistakes, but argues that humans capacity to do right and everyone can be given a second chance. However, Suzaku tells Castor that he has lost his chance and he will put an end to him. Castor laughs at Suzaku, telling him he should have made his move instead of listening to him. Suzaku is surrounded by several small drones, which he recognizes as being similar to the one that C.C. had dismantled. Castor orders the drones to kill him, but, using the Geass Lelouch had placed on him, Suzaku avoids the drones' attacks and reaches Castor, slicing his arm off. Castor furiously orders the drones to kill Suzaku, but they stop, apparently ignoring his orders. The drones begin to speak, stating that "The Keeper" has identified a new master. Knowing that the drones will not attack him anymore, Suzaku contacts Gino for a report. Gino replies that the battle has ended and all the drones have retreated inside Castor's airship. Gino also informs him that Nunnally and Cornelia have arrived with reinforcements. Suzaku then commands Gino to come pick him up and move the rest of the fleet away from Castor's airship. Suzaku surmises that, due to the effects of his Geass, the drones have recognized him as their new "master". Suzaku commands the drones to maintain their position and not do anything until he returns. The drones nod in compliance. Turning his back to Castor, Suzaku approaches his destroyed Lancern and initiates a program using the code "Zero Requiem". Castor scorns Suzaku for not finishing him off, but Suzaku says there would be no point in it. Suzaku then departs on Gino's KMF, leaving Castor to his fate. Realizing that Suzaku intends to destroy the ship, Castor desperately commands his drones to do something, but to no avail. Castor cries out pathetically, proclaiming that, as a god not die, and begging his brother to help him. The Lancern detonates in a humongous explosion, incinerating the airship, the drones, and Castor. On the Prince of Skies, Suzaku informs Gino and Amanda that the bomb that destroyed Castor's ship was a FLEIJA; the last one in existence that they had recovered from the Dallas Laboratories. He further explains that the FLEIJA had been used as his Lancern's power sources, thus the reason Nunnally was so opposed to it. Nunnally then approaches Suzaku who says that he will explain everything. Before he can, though, Nunnally slaps him in the face, scolding him for always being so secretive and doing things alone. Suzaku apologizes, admitting that he has been wrong this whole time and he must start being honest. Suzaku then confesses to everyone in the room that he is the father of Nunnally's child. He admits that he did not want the responsibility as Nunnally is the sister of Lelouch, but now he has resolved to put the past behind him. Kyoko and Josephine then tell Suzaku that they all knew from the very beginning and Nunnally had only asked them to play along, much to his embarrassment. Changing the subject, Suzaku asks Nunnally and Cornelia to accompany him aboard a stealth ship as there is a place he would like to take them. Cornelia replies that things are too chaotic now, but Suzaku argues that Nonette can take care of returning the fleet. He says he will tell them about everything that has happened over the last few days, but he wishes to do so in private. Nunnally and Cornelia agree to his request.